The present disclosure relates to a printer.
A printer is known that performs maintenance on a print head. The printer is capable of performing purging, and it is provided with the print head and a purge unit. The purge unit is provided with a cap member and with a suction pump that is connected to the cap member. The purging is performed by the suction pump's drawing of ink from the print head when the cap member is in close contact with a discharge surface. Here, a printer will be considered that is provided with a tube member within which is formed a flow path between the cap member and the suction pump and with a valve that opens and closes the flow path. In a case where the valve closes the flow path, the connection between the cap member and the suction pump is cut off. In a case where the valve opens the flow path, the cap member and the suction pump are connected to one another, and the ink that the suction pump draws flows within the tube member.